


Who's The Fairest Of Them All

by HimegimiWrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Carnivorous activity, Dark, Death, Everyone is evil, Gang Rape, M/M, Minor Character Death, No one to save Tsukki, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snow White Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-11 00:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12923064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimegimiWrites/pseuds/HimegimiWrites
Summary: The King has been murdered and now the prince's life is in danger. Prince Kei escapes in order to save his life but will he survive?A dark spin off to Snow White.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back with another fanfic. I went from fluff to basically horror. I'm sorry if I ruined your childhood. :'D  
> As always,I'm sorry for grammar errors and if I accidentally mentioned Kei as Tsukki because it's not his last name in this case. :)  
> Hope you enjoy~
> 
> Please note that the evil queen is male Omega. So don't be confused as to why I am using "He" to mention him.

It was a cold winter night ,snow falling quite heavily. He ran as best he could, trying to get away from the royal guards who were after him. They have been ordered to wipe his existence from the face of the earth.

It all started earlier this evening with the news of his father,king of the nation,passing away. At first it was all calm and peaceful. He was sitting in front of the window in his private chamber, enjoying the snowfall happening outside. That's when a loud knock soon after startling him,a figure bursted inside. He turned to see a tall,raven haired man. It was his childhood friend also his personal guard, Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Kei-sama,the king has passed away and now they are coming for you. We must leave the castle at once!”,the man rushed towards him while saying these words,the stench of anxiousness, fear filled the air surrounding them.

By the time he had time to process the words Yamaguchi wrapped him in some warm clothes then yanked him up and ran out of the room. He was in a shocked state the whole time and as they were running through the hallways he pulled himself together tried to ask what was going on.

“Yamaguchi,wha-what happened? How did father die? He was healthy just this afternoon. And who is coming after me?”,he had so many questions but before he could get an answer,the answer to his last question came to him in person. He heard footsteps coming closer from behind. Just when he turned his head to see a glimpse of the palace guards, Yamaguchi pulled him in another hallway.

He felt fear creeping up when he saw they were in a dead end. But to his surprise Yamaguchi halted in front of a wall and pulled down one of the torch holders.

The wall in front of them slowly started to move aside, creating a hole tall enough for a person to enter comfortably. It was a secret passageway for emergency uses. When the hole was wide they took a torch with them and quickly entered the passage. Inside it had tall stair that spiralled downward.

They started to climb down the stairs hoping that'd give them time before the guards find them again. While they climbed down Yamaguchi explained that the king has been poisoned and after that the queen has taken control. Now he wants to take Kei's life to make sure he remains in the throne. Yamaguchi also stated that he suspect the queen is the one who poisoned the king.

Kei didn't know how to react to all these. His father's death,his step-mother trying to kill him also he might be the one who killed his father all these was too much to consume at once.

Now he was outside of the castle compound, trying hard to run through the snow. Yamaguchi stayed behind to confront the elite guards who were waiting for them outside so that Kei could escape easily. He didn't know where he was running,the heavy snowfall made things harder for him.

Suddenly he stumbled on a rock and fell down in the snow. The cushion of snow secured his fall but it hurt where his toe hit the rock. Right when he was trying to get up could hear voices not so far behind him.

They shouldn't find him this quickly which meant Yamaguchi failed to hold them back. His heart sank at the thought of Yamaguchi dying. He should not have let the other boy go. Of course the elite class of the King’s guards would be too much for one person.

He helplessly looked around to find a place to hide. The whole area was filled with rocks but most them weren't big enough to hide behind and the closest trees were really far away. Then he noticed a huge pile of rocks, covered in snow. He quickly ran towards it and as soon as he hid behind he could hear the voices much clearer. They probably couldn't see him from far thanks to the snowfall also the wind was in his favour to not carry his scent their way.

He concealed any kind of scent he may be releasing as they were much closer to find him by his smell. He was relieved that they didn't bring the search dogs with them. He tplaced a hand over his mouth to make as less sound as possible and continued to listen to what they talked about.

“Did you find him?”,a voice asked.

“Damn,that bastard! Now we have to go finding the prince in this bad weather.”,he heard the same voice snarling,a hit on the ground then a sound stone rolling by.

“Let's just go back. In this weather the prince will die anyway.”, another voice suggested.

“What are we going to about the order? What if the queen really asks for his lungs and liver?”,an annoyed voice replied.

Shiver ran through his spine when he heard the sentence.

“Hmm.. we can kill a boar or something and give tell it's the Prince's. I doubt he will be able find out it's not the prince. If the prince somehow survives the night then that'll be a miracle.”,the first voice said.

They decided on the matter and left. Kei sighed in relief and waited for a moment then got up to start running again. He have to get away as far as possible. Staying in this country is dangerous. Thankfully the castle was situated not far from the border and he have already ran quite far from the castle.

The snow was still falling quite heavily so he couldn't see much of his surrounding as he continued to run. That's why he didn't realize he was running through a slope until his feet slipped on the snow and he started to roll down the slope.

He fell on the ground and a rock soon darkness consumed him.

 

\-----

 

He woke up with pain all over his body. It was already morning. After fainting he regained consciousness once. It was still night. He couldn't move much but somehow managed to find shelter underneath a scarp of the slope. He was thankful for the warm clothes Yamaguchi wrapped him in before leaving home. They helped him survive the snowstorm and not freeze to death.

However the problem he had to deal with now was his heat. He could feel the symptoms of his heat that'll probably start anytime soon. He was an Omega so heats were not something unusual for him but his heat wasn't due till next week. He have heard Omegas going into heat because of stress,he guessed that's what happened to him.

He slowly stood up. He needed to move away from places people might pass by. He was a few feet away from a forest so he decided to go there, hoping he won't meet any Alpha or Betas. His pheromones have always been too strong that it affects the nearby Betas. So he needed to make sure no one is near him.

He walked through the forest, sometimes stopping to catch his breath. He hated being an Omega just because of this. His heats made him weak to his desires and he felt like he had lost and he didn't like losing.

When he thought had come far enough his eyes started to look for a place he can take shelter in. He was so absorbed in looking around that he couldn't feel the presence of other people around him and stopped right before he almost collided with a person.

His face went pale when he finally noticed the huge trouble he was in. There were at least a dozen male in front of him. They were most probably woodsmen because they were holding axe in their hands. They seemed to have stopped after seeing him and what it looked like his pheromones have already started working on them.

He decided to turn around and run but before he could move he felt a presence behind him. Strong arms held him in place when he tried to move. He could tell it was an Alpha and there’s no saving him today.

They ripped off his clothes,threw him on the ground. He tried to protest but against a bunch of strong men a prince who have been raised like a flower had no chance of winning. Instead they held him down with brute force.

There were a few Betas in the bunch who were also clearly affected by him but weren’t as aggressive. He tried to scream for help but who’ll hear him in middle of the woods.

His Omega instincts started to fog up his mind as the Alphas released their pheromones,making him submit to them. He still tried to keep his mind clear and continued to protest resulting in more beating from the men. At one point he couldn’t move anymore. He watched in a daze as they devoured him in his most vulnerable state and he couldn’t do anything. A drop of tear rolled down his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang that rock-y road. :/  
> Tips: Don't place your escape route in hard to run places.  
> Anyone here? guesses on who the evil queen is? Although it'll be revealed in the next chapter. :D  
> Also wondering if anyone thought Prince charming will come and save Kei? :>  
> See ya~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I'm back with another chapter. Took me longer to finish than I expected. Not quite satisfied with it as it's a lil messier but I just wanted the chapter out.   
> Hope you enjoy! o/  
> Oh and a warning: It became a lot darker in this chapter so be careful. I don't know the exact term used for but still tried to a add warning tag. 
> 
> P.S there's badly written smut in it. ;)

Pouring himself a glass of wine,he walked towards the large window on the left side of his private chamber. He stared outside of the window as to enjoy the scene outside. It was a happy day, one of the best days in his life,he thought to himself as he continued to sip from his glass. He had finally managed to get back everything he had lost.

Two years ago,because of his competence,his father had just chosen him to sit on the throne instead of his older brother and retired. But then they faced war against who they considered their biggest enemy, which made him lose everything he had. He had lost the war thus his kingdom was taken away from him,his family have been brutally murdered and the most important person in his life,his soon to be husband,didn't come back from the battlefield. 

His life was spared because the King had taken a liking to him. He should have been all broken after all that he went through,but hatred and anger fueled him and so he married the King in order to take revenge.

It took two years to gain the King's absolute trust and took control over King's personal guards and while he worked on it,he found out his fiance didn’t die in the war and was working in a forge. He was happy to find love of his life back and convinced him to join the King’s army. He knew,by his skills,the former General would quickly gain a higher spot in the army and so he did.

A knock to the door brought his attention back to reality. He turned his around from the window, fixing his attitude he spoke.

“You may enter.”

The heavy wooden door opened,revealing the one of the King's personal guards.

The male entered the room,with a large plate covered with a piece of velvet. Bowing his head he spoke,“Your Highness,your order has been fulfilled. Prince Kei have been obliterated and these are the organs you have wished to be brought.”. The guard lifted the plate on his hands.

His lips curved into a smile but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared for anyone to notice.

“Very well. Leave it here and you may go.”,he spoke in a neutral tone.

The guard placed the plate on top of the table and bowed his head once more before leaving.

He walked up to the table and picked up the the cloth to reveal a pair of human lung and liver,fresh and covered in blood. The lung and liver of his enemies most precious treasure. A wide grin spread across his face.

It was really the best day of his life. Annihilating two of the most hated person in his life is really the a great feeling. He didn't consider the prince much of a threat, his hatred was for his beauty. 

He had a magic mirror which he got as a present on his birthday. He used to ask the mirror who's the most beautiful person in the land. The mirror always replied with his name promoting to his boastfulness about his beauty. But since the day the Prince presented as an Omega, the mirror have been telling the Prince's name which he didn't like.

Now the Prince was dead,his organs in front of him. He picked up one of the organs then bit into it, bursting into a maniacal laughter he turned to the other man sitting across the room.

The other male with black spiky hair haven't made any sound to reveal his presence. He had been sitting there on a couch,watching and guarding the brunette as he celebrated his victory. A look of disgust spread across his face as he saw the Omega eating human organ but didn’t comment anything.

“Iwa-chan~”,walking towards the man,the Omega called his name.

“What is it,Tooru?”,he asked in a annoyed tone.

“Kei-chan tastes very delicious! You should try some too.”,saying that the brunette sat on Iwaizumi’s lap,straddling him.

“Shut up. Don’t push your weird tastes on me.. And stop eating that!”,he slapped the hand in which Tooru was holding the organ and it dropped on the floor but Tooru had already taken another bite from it.

Closing the small distance between them,he pressed his mouth against Iwaizumi. His tongue opening up the other male's lips and force in bits of organ which had turned into mush. Blood also transferred around his lips on the process.

He tried to push him away in order to spit out the flesh but Tooru placed a hand around his neck, not wanting to pull away. As they continued to kiss,he had to swallow it down,leaving a horrible taste in his mouth.

Their kiss deepened and the aftertaste in his mouth started to fade. Things started to heat up between them as he was finally reacting to the sweet smell coming off of the Omega, giving in to desires. 

Their hands ran through each other's body while they licked and sucked the other's lips. Their lips just barely parted for a moment,breathing each other's air as he started to undress Iwaizumi. As he was unbuttoning the shirt, he felt Iwaizumi breath on his neck, around the scent glands. A whimper escaped his mouth when the Alpha's teeth grazed along the glands, making him shudder. Encouraged by the reaction, Iwaizumi softly bit and sucked his scent glands earning a loud moan from the Omega,his cheeks have become flushed from heat.

A sudden grab to the waist and he was being grinded down against the black haired male. He hummed from pleasure and a smile appeared on his face.

“Mm.. Iwa-chan,I missed you so much. You and your touches”,the brunette spoke.

Removing his face from the Omega's neck, Iwaizumi leaned back on the couch,his hands still working on grinding their crotches together.

“I've been in this palace with you for the past six months,idiot.”

“But when that man we couldn't be us like we are right now, could we?.”

That's right,he had been just a General,with almost no contact with the Queen whatsoever. He could only watch when his lover would act as a loving wife to the King no matter how much he despised it.

“I'm happy now that we're back together also everything that man took away from us,our land,our people, we got them back and more. We even killed his precious Kei”,the words followed by a laugh brought his attention back to the Omega.

Firmly holding the male on his lap,he stood up then walked over to the bed at the middle of the room. Throwing him on the bed,he also got up in there.

“Set aside everything for later and keep your attention only on me now.”,Iwaizumi spoke in a low pitched voice before leaning closer,making the other male shudder,excitement glinting in his eyes.

“As you wish,my love.”Tooru said with a smirk as they continued from where they left off in the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone who survived till the end it's inspired by the dark stories of Snow White that can be find on the internet.  
> also Kei can be seen again in the next chapter! \o/


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter! /o/  
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments you leave. I really appreciate it.  
> Enjoy~

Cold winter breeze woke him up, making him shiver. He stayed lying there with a numb pain coursing through his body. His lids felt heavy like lead, as he struggled to keep his eyes open. He blinked a few times to keep the drowsiness away to no avail. Sighing Kei lifted himself, but experienced a sharp pain that made him grunt.

Five days ago, while his body was being devoured, he kept protesting but failing. At one point he couldn't feel anything anymore and let them do whatever they wanted as he watched in a daze. Realizing that he didn't have anywhere to go, those men decided to keep him with them. Since then they have used his body as sex tool.

After the fourth day, his heat ended and all he could feel was fatigue and pain. Although they were less affected by his scent that didn’t stop them for keep on abusing his body. They have only stopped after yesterday night when his body couldn't take anymore and he fell unconscious. They left him on the hard floor, with no clothes whatsoever.

He sat up and leaned against the wall behind him. It was freezing inside the wooden cottage. He shivered as another frosty breeze passed through the wooden house. He drew in his legs and folded his arms on top of it,trying to shield himself from the cold.

“Oh, you’re up!”, a voice startled him. Kei turned his face towards the door, from where the voice came from. It was one the people who held him captive, a silver haired man with a slender yet firm build.

Kei didn’t reply as he continued to stare, animosity in his eyes. His eyes followed the man, watch him walk in and head toward a cupboard. Opening the cupboard the silver hair man brought out bread and a couple of apples. Putting them on a plate the man came towards him, kneeling he placed the plate in front of him and spoke.

“Here’s your food. Make sure to eat it. We can’t have our guest die from starvation, can we?”

Kei scoffed, still picked up a piece of bread. He was starving, heats are exhausting. Nibbling on the piece bread, he reflected on the past. In the recent days, so many things happened to him at once that he couldn’t even mourn for his close one's death. He never was especially fond of his father, but he didn’t hate him either.

He looked back on the his mother passed away. Kei was only ten years old. Ushijima Kenjirou, the queen of Shiratorizawa, a temperamental but diligent person. He had ruled the kingdom beside the king with great excellence. The King, Ushijima Wakatoshi also depended on him a lot.

Two years after, King Ushijima married the Crowned Prince of Aoba kingdom. He didn't like the King marrying someone from an enemy kingdom. Most importantly someone who wasn't his mother and that's what ruined the relationship between him and his father. Kei started to distance himself from everyone.

About six months ago Kei presented as an Omega and was having a hard time controlling his strong pheromones. His father had decided his marriage with his cousin, Satori and they were supposed to get married in spring.

Now everything is over. He was all broken inside, but there was something in him that made him want to keep fighting to live. He didn't want Yamaguchi's death go in vain. He had to escape from here.

But it wasn't easy as there's always someone in the cottage to watch over him. He glanced at the other male, the man was busy doing chores and wasn't paying attention to him. He turned his gaze around the cottage. It was small but spacious, a large dining table situated in the center, futons folded at one corner, a staircase swirled up into the attic. And there it was, sitting right next to the stair, an ax. The only weapon he could see near him. The problem was it was on the opposite side of where he was sitting. How he will get it without the other male noticing him, he didn’t know so he decided to wait until he finds the right time.

The perfect time arrived about half an hour later, Kei was growing impatient at this point when the man decided to go outside. Not letting go of the chance,he scurried through the room,a groan escaped his lips as pain ran through his body. He grabbed the ax then moved behind the door and waited for the man to come back.

A minute later the man entered through the door and halted in confusion when he didn’t see Kei. Without giving him any time to figure out where he went, Kei used the back of the ax to hit him. The male didn’t even have the time to make a sound and dropped to the floor. The Prince who always spent his time reading books, never even practicing combat no matter how many times has father asked to just attacked a person. An unarmed person. 

Kei sighed,he didn't have time to feel guilty. Waddling through the room, he grabbed some clothes for himself and put them on. He also took food with him.

He made sure nobody was near before he went out then started to run, as best as he could. Surges of pain washed over him as he ran but he didn’t care. He was free, finally!

-

It was early afternoon, he entered the forest. He walked through the forest with a small basket in his hand. It’s been almost a week since he ran free from the his prison. He ran till he was at the other end of the forest,ready to drop. There he found an abandoned cabin and decided to take shelter in there. The next day,he fixed it the best as he could to make it his new home.

Even though his bruises haven’t healed yet, he decided to start working. After all he had survive somehow, he wasn’t living in a castle surrounded by servants anymore. He decided to collect wood and sell it in the nearby town. He had decided to visit the town only once a week. Although he was far from the palace he didn’t want to take any chances on being discovered. So had only been to there twice counting today.

Sound of hooves from behind made his heart jump. He slipped on the ice while tried to run and hide behind a tree. Before he could get up and move again the horse appeared from a corner, stopping right before going over him.

A person climbed down from the horse and walked towards him. His didn’t have his glasses so he couldn’t see but he could figure out the black hair and slightly tan skin. As the man got closer he could tell it was an Alpha. Smell of chocolate and cinnamon surrounded him.

Stretching one hand the person asked in a concerned tone.

“Are you alright?”.

Replacing the fear, annoyance filled him. Yes, he was absolutely fine. It’s looked like a nice spot so he decided to sit there. Holding back the snide remarks, he only gave a nod. He stood up, completely ignoring the hand stretched towards him.

“Sorry for blocking the way.”, saying he turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his wrist.

“Wait!”

He turned back towards the Alpha with his an eyebrow raised.

“You see...I’m kind of lost. Can you show me the way to get to the road?”, requested the Alpha, a hand placed over his nape.

Kei tried his best to not show his annoyance to the other male. He pointed to a direction and started speaking,“If you follo-”, his voice was cut off by the Alpha.

“It’ll be better if you would could come with me. I might get lost again. Please?”, the black haired male took a step forward, closing the distance between them. Kei looked at the man and was slightly taken aback.

In one word the Alpha was gorgeous. Sharp features, eyes said it can see through your souls, atrocious hair that matched him so well that it was almost unfair. He looked away from the Alpha, leaving him he started to walk. He could almost hear the grin that appear on the raven hair’s face.

Taking the horse’s leash in his hand, thee Alpha took large steps and quickly shortened the distance. They were now walking side by side when the raven decided to start a conversation.

“I’m Kuroo Tetsurou,by the way. And do I have the pleasure to know your name?”, smirking the male asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, he is here! :D  
> I know the end seems weird but that's how I decided to end the chapter  
> Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, see you next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like the gap between each update and the chapters,both are getting shorter everytime.  
> I'm sorry! :(  
> Anyway,Enjoy~

“What proof do you have that it was the Prince, who you’ve killed?”, he spoke in a monotone voice, his elbow resting on the chair’s arm, eyes still on the man standing in front.

The man fidgeted under the glare as he answered, “I presented you his organs as you requested, your Majesty.”

The answer created a crack on his composure, he sat up straight in his chair, his voice cutting as he demanded, “Do. Not. Lie. To. Me. Those organs, they were _not_ the Prince's. So, tell the truth and I _might_ consider minimizing your punishment.”

The man standing trembled slightly, even though he was a Beta, a superior gender, it looked as though the other male, sitting in the chair, was the dominating one.

“That day, there was a snowstorm outside, nobody could see more than a few meters from them. And so, we couldn't find the Prince.”, the man said in a shaky voice.

The Omega didn't respond and continued to stare, gaze cold and piercing, waiting for the other male to finish explaining.

“It was impossible for someone to survive in that situation. My men didn't want to search for him anymore thinking he'd die anyway. That's why we….I..decided to give you a boar’s organ… and.. came ba..back without killing him.”, stuttering on his words, the male finished.

“The Prince is still alive.”, he finally spoke. “Now I can punish you for not one, but a few reasons. For not complying with my command, for lying to me and…”, he slowly rose from his seat, “Most importantly, for helping Prince Kei escape..”

“Your Majesty, I-”, the Beta started, but was cut off by a hand indicating to stop him.

“I am not done talking!!”, his voice became stern with every word, “Semi Eita, what you have done is treason, and the punishment for treachery is death. But, I am forgiving you this one time, although you'll be suspended for one week.”

“Thank you, your Majesty.”, the Beta male bowed in gratitude.

“You may leave now. Use this one week suspension well.”

Semi gave a knowing look then bowed again before turning to leave. Right then the door opened and Iwaizumi entered. Sniffing the air heavy with tension, he frowned. He waited till Semi left. Turning his attention to the Omega, he raised one eyebrow. “What’s going on,Tooru?”, he asked.

“Kei-chan is still alive, Iwa-chan! They didn't kill him and lied to me.”, Tooru fumed in anger.

“And how did you find out he's alive?”, Iwaizumi questioned.

“The mirror, Iwa-chan. The mirror told me!”

Iwaizumi sighed. Yes, of course. He should've expected something like that. “Now, what are you going to do with Semi? He is the chief of your guards, you know.”

“I know, Iwa-chan. That's why I only suspended him for a week.”, smiling, Tooru answered.

“What about your safety, idiot?”

“ You’re here to save me if anything happens, don’t you?”

“I have other important matters to handle than to take care of a dumbass like you.”, saying that Iwaizumi turned towards the door to leave.

“Mean, Iwa-chan!”, a whine came from Tooru as he watched Iwaizumi leave.

**-**

“Oi Kuroo, we’re going to be la- Ohoho?”

Unwillingly, Kuroo broke off the kiss. “See you then, Kei.”, he smiled at the tall blonde who was red to his ears from being discovered.

“Sorry for all the trouble, Kei-kun. Hope to see you again.”, another raven haired male appeared on his side.

Kei shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a shout. “Akaashi, come on. We’re leaving!”

Akaashi let out a sigh. “Sorry about him. Bye then.”

Kei stood there and watch them leave. It was strange how things have developed so quickly. From the first meeting, Kuroo has been obviously flirting with him. In normal circumstances, he’d think it suspicious and distance himself from Kuroo. He himself didn’t understand what’s gotten into him, but he found himself going along with Kuroo’s playfulness. Now they had an intimacy going between them. If asked, Kei would answer it was his inner Omega causing this. Maybe it was that or maybe he had just fallen in love, or maybe because he didn’t have anyone of his own and he craved contact. Either way it was a fact that Kei and Kuroo had developed an interesting chemistry.

Kei turned towards his house. It has been a long day. Kuroo comes to visit him every other day. Today two of his friends tagged along with him. They spent the whole afternoon get acquainted with each other. The sun has just set and now they are going back. Kuroo will come again the day after tomorrow. Probably.

He didn’t get his hopes up. Kuroo was a prince of a neighbouring kingdom. Him coming here could all just be a whim and Kei could be his plaything. He already had enough of life now he didn’t need a broken heart too. Entering the small cottage, Kei shut the door behind him.

**-**

A knock on the door startled him. He looked at the door, alarmed. Someone knocked again, this time a voice followed by.

“Kei, it’s me. Open the door,please!”

He recognized the voice, it was Kuroo. He got up to open the door and wondered what brought him back. Opening the door, he saw Kuroo, standing there with a grin on his face. Kei raised an eyebrow.

“Why are you here?”

“Woah, won’t even ask me to enter? I missed you.”

“It’s only been a few moments since you left.”, Kei moved away from the door to let the other male enter.

“I didn’t get my fair share of Kei today. Because of that damn Bokuto.”, pouted Kuroo.

“And that fair share of yours consist of?”, Kei joked.

Kuroo moved behind him. Grabbing him by the waist, Kuroo nuzzled his nose against the crook of his neck. “This.”, Kuroo purred.

He then raised his head upto Kei’s ear and placed a kiss on his ear. “This...”

Turning Kei to face him, Kuroo moved his face closer, their lips almost touching, Kuroo looked directly into his eyes, “And this.”, saying that he closed the remaining distance and their lips met.

Kei closed his eyes to savour the moment. A warmth spread in his heart. Probably it wouldn’t be that bad. Maybe he could trust Kuroo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like making a series with dark fairy tales x hq. How does it sound like? >.<


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaaaand here I present you the finale of this story. This is my favourite chapter. >.<  
> I decided to finish and post this as early as possible to compensate for the previous chapter.   
> Thanks to everyone who read till the end. I appreciate all the Kudos and comments all of you left. They give me life.  
> I'm sorry if there's grammar errors. :')  
> Enjoy <3

“Come inside.”, he 

The door creaked open, revealing a short, black-haired Alpha.

“Tooru, the Prince’s location has been tracked down.”, the Alpha stated after entering the chamber.

The brunette Omega was sitting on a couch, reading something. He looked up and smiled seeing the dark-haired male, “I knew I can count on you, Iwa-chan!”

“I don't have any credit in this. It was Semi who brought the information to me.”, Iwaizumi responded while leaning against the desk.

“I see, he used his punishment well.”, a satisfactory smirk appeared on Tooru's face.

“It would've been better if you'd just let him assassinate the Prince.”, Iwaizumi complained.

“Mm.. but I changed my mind. I want be the one to kill him.”, replied Tooru as he closed his book and stood up. Giving Iwaizumi the brightest smile, he asked, “Iwa-chan let's go on a adventure, shall we?”

-

Kei woke up alone in the bed. He sat up and glanced around the cabin. There was no sign of Kuroo.

Maybe he had to leave for work. _After all he's a prince of a nation. He’d be back whenever he has time._

Setting aside the thoughts, he got up, deciding to busy himself in work. Even though he tried not to, he spent the rest of the day distracted by thoughts of Kuroo. The previous night, Kuroo had decided to stay with him and undoubtedly things have gotten more intimate. Although it was all in the past now.

Several days have passed, Kuroo didn’t come to visit neither did he sent any news. It felt weird. Kuroo had never stayed away for this long before. Kei decided not to overthink the matter. Maybe he really was a new plaything for the bored prince. It was his for taking it seriously. Why did he expect Kuroo to be the prince charming, who’ll come and save him. This wasn’t a fairy tale but reality where would be alright at the end of the story.

One day, he had just arrived the village for his weekly visit, and was walking through the road. He entered a couple of stores and while he was skimming through the goods, he overheard people talk and his hands stopped. They were talking about the Crowned Prince of the neighbouring kingdom, Kuroo Tetsurou’s marriage. They were saying the newly married pair were coming to visit the Queen today. Kei was shocked hearing the news, his mind went blank, he somehow managed to move out of there. He was staring blankly and tried to digest the news he just head but luck wasn’t at his side. He a few people standing outside a small building, wearing armours and swords in hand, the eagle symbol could be seen from afar. The royal guards of Shiratorizawa.

_NO! What are the royal guards doing out here? Why is this happening again! Do they know I’m still alive, did they come for me? I hope they didn’t notice me. I **need** to get away. I can’t die here after all the things I had to go through. I can’t let Tadashi’s sacrifice go in vain._

Kei was frozen in fear but quickly managed himself. He turned around as if normal and started walking back where he came from, his pace fast but steady. He sighed in relief when he was able to get out of the village without the guards noticing him. He was walking through the forest again, wary of his surroundings. Unfortunately he didn’t have any weapon with him to fight back if they decided to attack him. He turned around a corner and almost stumbled over a person. His heart felt like it’d jump out his chest. He calmed down when he noticed it was just an old women.

“I’m sorry. I didn't see you coming.”, he apologised, observing the women with suspicion. The women had long, untidy, gray hair. Skin wrinkled from age. She was wearing a shabby, long, dark coloured cloak. He have never seen this person here before. Where did she come from, he wondered.

“It’s okay,dear. Would you like to take some fruits?”, the women requested, her voice was a bit deeper and rough.

“Uhm…”, Kei’s protest died before it was voiced. The women has brought out a tiny basket full of strawberries from underneath her cloak. The strawberries were a beautiful red, looking fresh, ripe sitting in the basket. He took the basket from her hand even before he realized what he was doing. 

He thanked her for the fruits and insisted he’d pay for it. The women didn’t take any saying she wanted him to take it, as a gift because she liked his pretty face. He was surprised but didn’t insist anymore. It was winter season, not suitable time for strawberries to grow, he wondered where she got the fresh berries from. The women left and he started walking towards home again.

-

“Ugh, I never want to grow old. Old people look ugly.”, grumbled Tooru, throwing the false hair at one corner then same with the ragged cloak. At the moment, they were inside a lodging inside the small village.

Iwaizumi watched him with a annoyed expression on his face. “Are you sure this is going to work? Where did you even get the poison from?”, the male inquired.

“I have my ways.”, the brunette winked. “Thank you for helping me gather the fruits and clothes. And of course it’ll work. Staying two years in the palace I’ve learnt the Prince like two things a lot. Strawberries and primeval creatures. The poison in them work fast. He’ll surely eat those and die in no time.”, Tooru finished explaining.

The Alpha gave a pleased look, “Come on, we’ll be late. Prince of Nekoma will arrive in the afternoon.” saying he turned towards the door in order to leave.

-

He was sitting near the window, staring outside. His mind filled with thoughts of Kuroo. He was still having a hard time believing what he heard in the village. Turns out he really was just a plaything. _It’ll be okay. I’ll be fine by myself. I never interacted with others anyway. I don’t need anybody. I can live by myself._

He got up from his seat and took the basket of strawberries from the table then returned back to the window. He could just eat these and feel better. Strawberries are his favourite. Eating them always made him happy. Kei picked one large strawberry from the basket then bit into into. It was sweet and a tiny bit tangy. He ate a few more and he was full. Leaning back he stared back outside again.

A few moments passed, he started to feel drowsy. It didn’t feel unusual at first, until he felt he couldn’t breathe properly. His heart started to slow down, the world spinned around him. He shot up from his position but fell down to the floor. He then realised, he had eaten poisoned food. The only thing he had eaten today were the strawberries. That meant, they were poisoned. After seeing the royal guards, he could totally understand who would poison him.

He would call for help but he doubted anyone would hear him. He lived so far into the forest, people rarely came here. So, he was dying in this place. He remembered Tadashi, who died protecting him. Poisoned from eating his favourite fruit. Not even a respectful death. He could say one word before darkness consumed him.

“Pathetic…”

-

“Ryuu, come here!”

“What's it,bro?”, Ryuu questioned as he came forward.

“There's an unconscious person inside the cabin. It's the Omega!”

“Seriously? Step aside and lemme see.”, Ryuu pushed aside and entered through the door. He quickly recognised the Omega they had captured before. He kneeled in front of the unconscious body. The Omega wasn’t moving at all and a suspicion started to rise in his mind. He placed his fingers near the nostrils, not breathing. He checked the pulse, nope nothing.

“Shit, Yuu… tell Kageyama to bring Suga-san. Quickly!”, there was a uregendy in his tone. Yuu moved away from the door frame shouting Kageyama’s name. A little while after he came back with a silver-haired male. A black haired male could also be seen behind.

“Suga-san! This guy….. he’s dead.”, Ryuu announced.

Suga looked surprised then he walked up and sat beside Ryuu. Checking the Omega’s pulse he scoffed, “Such a waste of the pretty face. You could’ve stayed alive if you didn’t run away. Serves you right for hitting me.”

“What should we do with the body now? It’s already gotten cold soon it’ll start decaying. Will leaving it here be okay?”, asked Yuu.

“No. We’ll cremate his body.”, Suga answered then turning his gaze to black haired Alpha he ordered, “Kageyama, go ahead and inform Daichi about the situation. Also tell him to prepare for the cremation.”

Hearing the words Kageyama ran off to inform Daichi. After that Suga and Ryuu decided to pick up the body and carry it with them to others.

-

The carriage was moving through a very familiar forest. He decided to look out of the window. The scene he saw outside widened his eyes. There was a fire burning, someone’s cremation. A group of people stood around the burning fire, forming a circle. He couldn’t see their faces but he felt bad for them. Must be sad, losing someone close. He remembered a certain tall, blonde, Omega who he spent a lot of time recently. He was making it a point in his mind, he’ll visit the Omega once the trouble of marriage settles down. Right then, one of the two male accompanying him inside the carriage spoke.

“You are not thinking about start seeing him again are you ,Kuroo-san?”

Kuroo didn’t respond to that as he stared at the male.

“You’re newly wed wife is just inside the carriage behind us. Don’t forget you are the future king. You have duties. It’s time to stop playing around.”

“I get it, I get it. Now stop. I won’t go to him or anyone else anymore. Happy?”, saying that he turned his gaze back outside, looking at nothing.

-

“Tooru, they have almost arrived. Come soon.”, saing Iwaizumi left the room.

Standing in front of the mirror Tooru was fixing his clothes. When he saw Iwaizumi leave he smirked and looking at the mirror he spoke.

“Mirror, mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest of them all?”

Something happened and a voice spoke from inside the mirror, “My Queen, you are the fairest in the land.”

Hearing the answer, a lunatic laugh escaped his lips. After it died, he turned around and left the room but with a small smile attached to his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh It's OVER!  
> I have a lot to say but Idk how much I remember.  
> First. I'm sorry. :')  
> It pains me to hurt my child. but I **_had_** to do it. Even though I said it was inspired by the dark fairy tales it's actually the opposite. The reason I started writing this because I wanted a Snow White with a bad ending,where snow white dies and no prince charming comes to save. I wanted to bring out the inner demon of each character.(remember the tags? :) I warned you.)
> 
> Again thanks for staying till the end. Hope you enjoyed. See you again,in another dimension.


End file.
